A Modern Red Riding Hood
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: A Modern version of 'Lil' Red Riding Hood'. Rai the bad boy a.k.a. wolf falls for Kimiko the new girl. Will he be able capture her heart? Especially when her [protective] best friend Clay hates him and his own object of affection fears and abhores him.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showndown. Just like I don't own any OTHER one of the shows I've posted stories for here. What a shocker.

Dedication: To Glitch-Girl whose profile and enthusiasm over Xiaolin Showdown and werewolves helped inspire this piece of work. But this story has no werewolves. Know from now. Oh and her fascination with Rai.

Inspired by: Glitch-Girl, Lil' Red Riding Hood by Bowling for Soup (it's a song and I don't own it), the actual riding hood story, and my creative mind. Or craziness, whichever one.

Roles

Kimiko – Modern Day Red Riding Hood

Raimundo – Modern Day Wolf

Clay - Modern Day Wood Cutter

Jack – Genius Punk teen

Omi – Apprentice at temple and later Rai's accomplice

Dojo – talking dragon and transportation

Master Fung – lecturer. And teacher, authority figure, etc

Other roles will come and I'm not explaining them.

_Chapter 1: The New Girl_

Kimiko Tohomiko sat in the limousine pouting.

"No use pouting Kimiko," Mr. Tohomiko said from a screen in the limo set up directly to his laptop, "you're being sent to this temple school to learn humility and discipline," he told her.

"But I am disciplined," Kimiko whined closing her blue eyes and kicking against the upholstery.

Mr. Tohomiko sighed.

"It will be good for you Kimiko," Mr. Tohomiko said and logged off.

A raven-haired Kimiko pouted. She wanted to live in luxury. Not in some dank huge temple.

_What good can be at a temple anyway? _Kimiko huffed. 

----

Rai or more precisely Raimundo Pedrosa tripped the apprentice as he passed by with a bucket of water yet again. He loved seeing the bald headed kid struggle with the bucket trying to not drop any water from it and also keeping himself from losing his balance.

"Having fun?" Master Fung asked and Rai jumped.

_God! Where does that guy come from, _Rai thought.

"Hi Rai," several girls said as they passed the brown haired brazilian.

"Hey," Rai said flirtatiously and smiled his million-dollar smile.

Two of the girls fainted.

Master Fung sighed.

"Run around the temple," Master Fung said to Rai.

Rai sighed. He was used to this by now.

"But this carry Clay," Master Fung added.

"WHAT!" Rai shouted, "I must carry that fat lump!"

"Least I don't look like one snake," Clay Bailey snarled as he came forward.

"Wolf, snake, pig, horse manure," Rai listed to the Texan blonde, "what else are you gonna call me?"

"Shit," Clay responded.

Master Fung and several passer-bys had to hold an enraged Rai back.

"Let me at him!" Rai screamed ferociously, "you think you're so tough!" he raged, "I'm going to kill you!"

Just then several items were heard falling to the floor.

Everyone looked to see a horrified pig tailed teenager.

"Um," Master Fung said, "Welcome young lady," he said and stepped forward, "are you the new boarder?" he asked.

A fearful Kimiko nodded.

Rai had finally calmed so everyone was able to let him go.

"Don't worry," Clay spoke, "this wolf doesn't bite girls," he told her in reference to Rai.

"R…Right," Kimiko said still scared, "what's your name?" she asked.

"Clay," Clay responded, "you're the first girl to board here," he added.

"What!" Kimiko shouted, "they're no other girls…"

"You're the only girl boarding," Omi interrupted, "there are twelve other girls," he told her, "none do kung fu or anything martial arts though," he added.

"We're the only ones who take martial arts seriously," Clay said to her, "everyone else is here for classes, art and scenery."

Rai moved over to Kimiko. He was ready to work his magic. She saw him and fearfully stepped back.

"Um," Kimiko said.

"I'll take you to your room," Clay offered, "we knew a new student was coming, a new boarder."

"Sure," Kimiko said brightly and hurried over to Clay, "you can even tell me about Texas," she added.

Rai bitterly watched them walk away. No girl ever resisted his charms.

But why did he feel so bad about it?

**_Chapter Completed _**


	2. Chapter 2: Important Lessons

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showndown. Just like I don't own any OTHER one of the shows I've posted stories for here. What a shocker.

_Chapter 2: Important Lessons_

Kimiko walked around the grounds with Clay.

It had been a week now since she first came to attend school here. And as much as she hated to admit it, it wasn't half bad. The kung fu thing got her interested too.

"Clay," Kimiko said.

"Yes Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"Do you think I could learn kung fu?" Kimiko asked.

Clay looked at her in surprise. Never did he expect someone as highly cultured and socially delicate as Kimiko, would actually be interested in martial arts.

"Be honest," Kimiko told him.

"You'd have to train hard," Clay told her, "martial arts is no laughing matter," he said, "rush in like a new farm hand into a hog's pen, and you'll get bucked."

Kimiko was completely confused.

"He means martial arts isn't for girls," Rai spoke suddenly, "he's anti-girl like that," he said, "I on the other hand…"

"Kimiko don't want to hear none of your lies!" Clay exploded, "you just dumped Jane last week because you claimed she gained weight," he threw at Rai.

_Dam, I didn't know Clay heard about that, _Rai thought panicked.

Kimiko gasped.

"You dump girls if they get fat?" Kimiko asked horrified.

_I better think something up fast, _Rai thought, _think Rai, something that will keep up your cool factor but not make you look like complete jerk off!_

"Aww Jane was a pain," Rai said dismissively, "I only dated her to see her hot mother when she drove us around," he told Kimiko.

_Shit, _Rai thought.

Kimoko's face burned in fury.

Clay only shook his head and chuckled.

"Soooo," Rai stretched the word, "what do I have to do to get a talk with the beautiful Kimiko," he flirted.

"Be a hypnotizing demon from hell!" Kimiko exploded and flung a near by rock at his head.

"Oww!" Rai shouted.

"Let's go," Clay said carefully and started to pull Kimiko along.

"Why'd you do that for you stupid bitch?" Rai exploded.

Kimiko froze.

"Uh oh," Clay said.

Kimiko turned around slowly. Her face red with fury.

"What did you just call me?" Kimiko snarled.

Clay tried to take her hand a second time. She slapped his hand away.

Clay now shook a hand with a burning handprint on it.

Rai gulped.

"You know what you are?" Kimiko demanded angrily, "a dumb pretty boy who has as much talent beyond your looks as I have free tech games flying out my butt!" she exploded, "you're a disgrace to your family," she ended.

Rai's face suddenly had a blank shock to it.

Kimiko slowly breathed normally as her face returned to its normal colour and her anger receded.

Unfortunately for her, Rai's anger increased ten fold.

"Disgrace am I?" Rai demanded, "come over here and say that!" he shouted waving balled fists.

Kimiko carefully stepped back.

"Kimiko," Clay warned, "don't say a word."

"Don't tell her what to say!" Rai shouted, "let Miss Popularity talk for herself," he challenged.

Kimiko felt her own rising anger.

"Kimi…" Clay started.

"Shut up," Kimiko snapped.

Both Clay and Rai were surprised by her rash behaviour.

"You listen to me," Kimiko said stressing every word, "I don't like you, I never will, and if you talk to me again," she said, "I'll hire someone to kick your ass if I can't kick it myself," she finished then in a fury walked away.

After a moment of silence Rai took something from inside his martial arts robes and flung it on the ground. Then he proceeded to stomp around the grounds cursing.

Clay went and picked up the item when he was sure Rai was too far away to see him.

It was a letter and thankfully the envelope was open.

**Hey Kimiko,**

**It's Rai. I know we got off on the wrong foot when you first came. I'd like to talk to you and get to know you better. If you agree meet me at 6pm outside the boy's dorm. I just want to talk.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rai**

Clay angrily crushed the letter. He did push-ups on the training grounds at that time. Therefore he wouldn't be available to protect Kimiko if Rai tried anything stupid with her.

_I won't let him do anything with or to Kimiko, _Clay thought angrily, _if he does, I'll kill him._

**_Chapter Completed_**


	3. Chapter 3:Protective Deceit

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showndown. But when my diabolical plan works it will be mine I tell you. MINE!

_Chapter 3:Protective Deceit_

It had been three days since his confrontation with Kimiko and Rai was currently training with Omi.

"Orb of Tsunami!" Omi cried and a light blue orb suddenly shot ice at his brown haired opponent.

Rai flipped and manoeuvre out of the way

"Sword of the storm," Rai declared and a huge gust of wind became a tornado.

After several tries including flips, near misses and jumping across nearby statues and walls, Omi was caught.

"Ahhhh!" Omi screamed as the tornado tossed him about.

Clay hit the stopwatch.

"Seven minutes," Clay announced.

"Seven minutes!" Rai cried and stopped the tornado.

A flying Omi cried out as he fell to the ground.

"It must've been a glitch in the clock or something," Rai complained, "I know I beat him in at least four," he protested.

Clay looked at the stopwatch again.

"Seven minutes," Clay said and Rai groaned, "and forty-nine seconds," he added.

Omi who was now cleaning himself off and muttering burst into laughter.

Rai growled.

"I didn't put on the seconds because I thought you wouldn't mind that much," Clay said honestly, "just rasslin' with Omi aint gonna prove who's best."

"It's not?" Omi asked surprised.

Rai smiled superiorly.

"How about you and me," Rai put forward.

"Nah I'm busy in the next few minutes," Clay responded, "gonna have to take a rain check."

"Chicken," Rai accused.

A vein popped on Clay's head.

"Bwaak, Bwa, Bwa," Rai teased.

Instead of getting angrier Clay burst out laughing.

"You sound like a chicken with whoopin' cough," Clay told him as he rolled across the grounds with laughter.

Rai's face went red with embarrassment.

Omi who had laughed before started laughing again.

Rai threw his I.D. at him.

It hit Omi's bald head.

"Hey!" Omi protested.

"You're supposed to be my pal," Rai pointed out, "you're not supposed to laugh at me."

Omi glared angrily.

"If I remember correctly," Clay said suddenly, "you laughed at Omi just this morning," he stated.

Omi looked at Rai.

Rai looked shocked beyond belief.

"With a certain girl," Clay made sure to mention.

Rai chuckled and twiddled his fingers.

"Kimiko," Omi concluded, "Clay di…"

Clay had already left.

"He went that way," Rai pointed.

"Hmph," Omi said and turning his back on Rai.

"Omi I…" Rai started.

"I'm not talking to you," Omi replied.

"Um, Omi, you just…" Rai started talking again.

"Talk to the arm!" Omi spat and stalked off.

_God his slang is worse as ever, _Rai thought, _we always thought once he spoke English properly, he'd master everything, _he recalled, _obviously slang's outside his learning perspective._

Rai sighed. He remembered earlier in the day telling a girl how in the past Omi had slept walked eating pie. But he never told Kimiko. He knew Omi liked her. As a friend of course, but Omi usually avoided or paid little mind to females. But for whatever reason, Kimiko seemed to intrigue him.

_I better go find that Clay and make him tell Omi I'm innocent, _Rai decided, _he might be annoying, _he thought, _but he's the most honest and only bald teen friend I got._

----

Clay sparred with Kimiko gently. While she was anxious to learn. Clay didn't want to go too hard on her.

"Hi-yah!" Kimiko cried delivering her best kick.

Clay countered by catching her foot with a hand.

Kimiko sweat dropped. Clay was a tough opponent.

Master Fung clapped as he walked up.

A surprised Clay and Kimiko turned around then immediately bowed.

"I'm glad you two spar together so well," Master Fung commented, "but Clay," he continued, "you're not a good first opponent," he added.

Clay hung his head.

Kimiko was confused.

"You're like a mountain Clay," Master Fung stated, "a spit fire like Kimiko needs more experience before she fights you," he explained.

"I can take him," Kimiko muttered, "I can take anybody."

"Want to try me Miss Tohomiko?" Master Fung asked.

Kimiko stepped back fearfully.

Clay looked at his sensei shocked.

"Make no mistake Kimiko," Master Fung stated, "lying to yourself can be detrimental in any situation," he said, "but especially so in the martial arts," he continued, "a fire hitting a mountain in the wrong place can kill it's fire instead of lighting a flame," he told her, "and a mountain helping a fire can cause inward corrosion of itself," he said looking at Clay, "and all inward corrosion will eventually show on the outside," he concluded.

Clay and Kimiko nodded.

"I hope you two will heed my words," Master Fung stated then walked off.

Both Kimiko and Clay looked crestfallen.

"Um," Clay said, "maybe you should do your training with Omi," he suggested, "he's really good at…"

"No," Kimiko refused, "I want to train with you."

"But Master Fung said…" Clay started.

"Then we ask him to train you to train me," Kimiko stated, "unless you want me to go to Rai," she teased.

Clay looked at her incredulously.

"Please I'd have Dojo train me to fly before I let myself be trained by that creep," Kimiko said immediately.

Just then Rai came into view but only Clay saw him. With hurt eyes he ran off.

_Oh no, _Clay thought.

"Who was that?" Kimiko asked, "was it Rai?" she asked panicked, "I don't think he's that bad, really," she said desperately.

Clay thought about everything really had. Including the words of his teacher Master Fung.

"No," Clay lied, "it was just a student looking for Master Fung probably, "I've seen her around in class," he added.

"Whew," Kimiko said relieved, "want to race to the front gate?" she challenged.

"You're on," Clay said and soon both were running and laughing.

Unknown to the two, three sets of eyes stared at them. Two in disappointment, one in envy.

The first two were Dojo and Omi, hidden from view up a tall tree.

The last pair of eyes belonged to Catnappee. A villain who had eyes for one person only.

Rai Pedrosa.

_I won't let an Asian brat steal my prize, _Catnappe thought, _welcome to the rules of the jungle, Princess._

_**Chapter Completed**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Deceptions and Revelation

A Modern Red Riding Hood

_Chapter 4: New Deceptions and Revelations_

(Saturday Afternoon at the Mall)

Jack Spicer stood outside a shopping mall. He was wearing a dark brown overcoat, hat, and special shoes that made his height 6ft instead of his actual 5'2. He didn't mind his height though. His lady made up for all that he lacked.

Just then he saw an Asian girl looking around as if she was lost. He noticed the robe she wore and growled. He knew who she must be training with.

_But I've never seen her on sight before_, Jack thought, _I always fight three guys._

"Hey Kimiko," Clay said waving to her from the stairs.

"There you are," Kimiko said happily and ran to him laughing.

_Is she…_ Jack wondered, _no way, not even Rai could bag such a sweet babe._

Then a grin formed on Jack's face.

_Not even Rai eh?_ Jack thought.

"Ahem," a voice said.

Jack looked up to see his woman, Wuya.

"I already have to explain you away as a private servant," Wuya said sharply, "get me in trouble and I'll hire an assassin while I'm in jail for paedophilia," she said pointing a finger hard into his chest.

Jack gulped.

It was times like this he wondered if dating an older woman at fourteen was a good idea.

Then the twenty-nine year old (yes she's older, but official record has her at that age so she can move around like any other citizen) Wuya kissed his cheek.

Jack's mind went butter.

_Oh yeah,_ Jack thought, _that's why._

----

(Meanwhile at the Comic Store)

Rai and Omi looked at Comic books. Omi always loved the fighting romance comics. Rai made fun of that once.

Once.

"Hi Rai," Ashley said walking up.

_Crap,_ Rai thought.

Omi looked at Ashley. She was the exchange student attending their school for the past three months.

"Hello Ashley," Omi said even though she never introduced herself to him.

Inwardly Ashley seethed.

_Great, the dork,_ Ashley thought.

Ashley readied to ignore him like she usually did. But then she got an idea.

"I haven't been very nice to you have I?" Ashley asked suddenly focusing on Omi.

Rai's eyes widened.

Omi just stared.

Ashley rubbed his baldhead.

Soon Omi was smiling and pressing his head against the smooth hand.

_Mmm, that feels nice,_ Omi thought.

Rai put down the action comic and turned to face Ashley.

"What's your deal?" Rai demanded.

Ashley wouldn't even look at him. She continued rubbing Omi's head with one hand and gently tickled him with the other.

Omi giggled.

"You're fun," Omi said between laughing softly, "I'd probably be laughing harder if I weren't a well trained monk!"

_Well trained patsy's more like it_, Ashley thought.

Veins throbbed on Rai's head.

_She's ignoring me…for Omi!_ Rai thought incredulously.

"Ahem," Rai said, "AHEM!" he shouted.

Both Omi and Ashley looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Omi asked.

Rai's eye twitched.

_Victory,_ Ashley thought.

"Um," Ashley said, "I wanted to invite you over by the soda shop," she said which was her actual intention.

"I'm ready," Rai said harshly.

_Well he's sure romantic,_ Ashley thought bitterly.

"If Omi wants to he can…" Ashley started using her last well thought effort.

Rai grabbed her and kissed her wildly.

Omi looked at both in shock. Rai was usually more civilized in public places.

Unknown to Omi several kids from the temple had just arrived by the counter across from them and were watching. Rai had to protect his ladies man reputation.

But unknown to Rai, among the students were Clay and Kimiko.

----

(6pm at a Secret Lair)

Chase Young sat in front of his computer glaring. He knew his estranged wife was cheating on him. After all he had been cheating on her for five years. Three of them were during their marriage. But when she caught him bed with Tubbimura she exploded. He was able to prove to her two weeks later that he had just slept over because a spell had trapped them in the house for the night thanks to the Xiaolin warriors. After all, he wasn't gay.

_And even if I were gay,_ Chase thought, _Tubbimura?_

But Wuya still stormed out of the mansion they shared, claiming his past cheating still counted. Well, the ones that she actually found out about.

That was nine months ago. After six months Chase realized he was in trouble. It surprised him that his hair was raven black not blonde since it took him so long to realize she wasn't running back.

_And why should she?_ Chase thought, _she had her own money from her Wuya Beauty Cosmetic Line,_ he recalled, _she has access to our joint account, which she withdrew money from earlier today just to piss me off, _he thought angrily, _and she knows we didn't sign a pre-nup, well couldn't since I'm a criminal, opening myself in anyway to have my assets checked, no thanks, _he thought, _and a divorce would do just that since she'd go for my jugular,_ he thought bitterly, _and she can't divorce me, she loves me, and well she loves my money that's a trillion times bigger than her Euro millions since she loves dealing with the dollar Euro._

But now Chase was worried. Furious and worried actually. He had found what was keeping his wife away from him. Or more precisely who.

"Jack," Chase snarled, "I let you in my house when you were ten and an excited fan boy of your favourite villain," he said angrily, "now years later you have create a love triangle with my wife!" he shouted angrily at the screen showing Jack and Wuya laughing as he fed her cherries.

Chase was ready to have her arrested when Tubbimura revealed this to him earlier today. He would've done it (investigate a.k.a. spy on his wife) himself, but his wife had an amulet that sensed both his magic and him if he ever came near. Plus Wuya had her own powers. Not stronger than his of course. But strong enough to leave some mean whiplash. Why go through all that stress when he could hire someone to do the work for him. And of course face Wuya's wrath if they were found out.

But the first four agents were discovered. One was killed. The one who died (the second one) insisted that Wuya might be having a serious affair. This made Chase laugh. But then he got suspicious upon discovering that agent dead. The other three quit in fear of their lives.

Then he hired Tubbimura. Even the fat agile ninja was more than bristled by what Wuya had accused them of. Tubbimura declared to have only three loves: women, work and his dog Muffin Face. The only guy that he loved was himself. End of story.

So Tubbimura worked carefully. Even went as far to arrive at certain places 'coincidentally' and making 'chit-chat' with Wuya. Sometimes she even invited them in. That's when Tubbimura installed the hidden cameras. He got them from 'William's Security', which was secretly run by Hannibal Bean. The cameras were able to escape detection by magic. Which was the only search method Wuya used to ensure no one, not even reporters, could spy on her. And it was through this Tubbimura found out Wuya's playmate.

Now Chase was watching it unfold before his eyes from his own computer. Tubbimura had set everything up and left. He wasn't interesting in watching his former employer with a much older woman either.

So far it seemed that the two just enjoyed each other's company. Chase was even starting to wonder if maybe the teen and his wife never had sex.

_But what else is there?_ Chase thought, _they couldn't…,_ he thought, _if he's genuinely smitten my wife he's dead!_

"Dead!" Chase shouted his eyes blazing with rage.

**_Chapter Completed_**

Please Note: There's NO ChasexTubbimura! NONE! And no Jack and Wuya aren't…no. Its just love. Or love from the lonely. Whatever. Thank you for reading and please review. Oh and I'm starting a little preview thing for next chapter. Yes it will always be this short. Enjoy!

Next Chapter: Why is Clay angry? Uh Oh Wuya's jealous. But of who?


	5. Chapter 5: Foolish Mistakes

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showndown. But I do hope to create my own show someday.

_Chapter 5: Foolish Mistakes_

(Monday Afternoon at the temple)

It was during history when Omi ran into class and motioned for Rai and Clay. This Kimiko noticed was happening more often.

_When will I get a chance to prove my martial might? _Kimiko thought sadly.

Clay noticed her facial expression when he rose to follow Omi and Rai.

"Um teach," Clay said, "Kimiko has to come too," he added.

Most of the other students gasped. Rai and Omi had already gone ahead.

Kimiko looked at Clay surprised.

Miss Ferrari Thompson however was suspicious.

"When did Master Fung permit this?" Miss Thompson asked.

"Ma'am I'm the student sensei for Kimiko," Clay revealed, "I have a say in when she's to start doing real life missions in recovering and fighting for shen gong wu," he told her.

A majority of the students oohed at this. Kimiko didn't get the importance.

"He can decide when she can go on missions."

"He could have her removed while she's training."

"He could have her booted."

Kimiko paled hearing these words flow from her classmates.

"Then you're free to go," Miss Thompson said brightly.

"Come on Kimiko," Clay said and hurried out.

Kimiko always noticed that they left their books behind when they went on missions. Kimiko hesitantly did the same.

When she reached the meeting place Clay handed her robes to her while Rai, Omi, even Master Fung gawked.

Kimiko laughed nervously and went to change.

"She can't come yet!" Rai shouted appaled that Clay would bring a trainee out so early.

"I have to agree," Omi said, "I may be the youngest at twelve, but my feelings on this are the same as Rai's," he added.

"I am her student sensei," Clay responded, saying nothing else.

Everyone else sighed.

_Maybe I should've made Rai her student sensei, _Master Fung thought, _now I know I've truly lost my mind, _he added thinking of the horrors Rai would use such a position for.

"I'm ready," Kimiko said enthusiastically as she ran back in.

"You look smacking," Omi said immediately.

"Smashing," Rai corrected.

"Heh," Kimiko said nervously, "um thank you Omi," she told him.

"Your most welcome," Omi responded.

"Yes my dear monks," Master Fung spoke, "while Kimiko's robes are…ahem presentable," he decided to say (don't even think that readers, eww), "we have to beat Jack and other other present enemy to the alps to get the Star Hanabi."

"A Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko declared.

Rai and Omi looked at her with a 'duh' look.

Kimiko went crimson.

"It can shoot fire, light in the dark, and allow the user to glide over fire," Clay told her.

"Wow," Kimiko said eyes widened.

Rai and Omi looked at Clay strangely.

"Master Fung already told us," Clay explained.

"Oh yeah," Rai realized.

"Good point," Omi agreed, "Master Fung shouldn't have to repeat himself."

"Excuse me," Kimiko said.

"Yes, my dear?" Master Fung responded.

"Um, I'll…I'll…" Kimiko tried.

"Say it out dear," Master Fung said kindly.

"I'll get to ride Dojo now right?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

Everyone else but Dojo fell over.

Kimiko grinned.

Dojo turned to his full size.

"Hop on," Dojo told her.

With a shriek of joy Kimiko climbed on.

"Guess this is better than rubbing behind my ears huh?" Dojo asked.

"Uh huh," Kimiko said excitedly.

Doji waited.

And waited.

And WAITED!

"Oh yeah," Kimiko said then rubbed his ears the way he liked it.

Dojo shivered.

"You're one of the best petters since Dashi," Dojo said contently.

"Glad to hear it," Kimiko said enthusiastically, "aren't you guys coming?" she asked the other monks.

The others got up and the three Xiaolin monks boarded Dojo's back.

"Bye Master Fung!" Kimiko said enthusiastically and waved.

The other three sweatdropped. Omi's eyes twitched at what he saw as a lack of respect.

Master Fung sweat dropped aloso.

"Ahem, goodbye to you Kimiko," Master Fung responded, "best of luck in getting that Shen Gong Wu," he added.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Rai declared.

"We will bring home the Star Hanabi," Omi declared.

"Let's go Dojo," Clay said.

Dojo flew off as Kimiko especially held on tightly.

----

(One Hour Later in the Alps)

"Maybe I should've told you to bring a coat," Clay said as they intermediately shared a coat.

"I'm so useless," Kimiko said as they helped search for the shen gong wu.

"Hey losers!" Jack shouted as he appeared with Wuya beside him.

"Wuya!" Omi shouted, "what are you doing here you witch?" he demanded.

"Compliments, compliments," Wuya responded, "we're leaving with the Star Hanabi," she said simply.

"You can only leave if you…" Dojo started, "oh," he said when Jack held up the shen gong wu, "you already have it."

Omi and Clay ran forward to fight Jack for the shen gong wu.

"Jack-Bots attack!" Jack ordered.

Several flying robots flew forward and now occupied Omi and Clay.

"You coming?" Rai asked and went after Jack.

"Um, yeah," Kimiko responded and followed him.

Jack flew higher with his heli-pack and shot fire at then from the Star Hanabi.

Kimiko barely ducked out of the way while Rai masterly used the rocky Alps to climb up and jump Jack in the air.

"Hey!" Jack cried angrily and dropped the shen gong wu.

It fell near to Kimiko. Kimiko immediately reached for it.

Just then Wuya grabbed it. At the same time.

The Star Hanabi glowed.

"Oh Oh," Doji said.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked fearfully.

"It's a Xiaolin Showdown," Rai said kicking Jack off, "you have to fight her for it."

"I have to fight a witch?" Kimiko asked freaking out.

"Forfeit," Wuya whispered.

"No," Kimiko refused.

"Wager this!" Rai shouted flinging the Mantis Flip Coin.

Kimiko caught it.

"Wager this Wuya!" Jack shouted and threw the Third-Arm Sash.

Wuya caught it in a tight grip.

"I wager my Third-Arm Sash against your Mantis Flip Coin," Wuya said confidently.

Kimiko looked confused.

Rai slapped his forehead.

_We're dead, _Rai thought.

"You accept," Wuya told her.

A blushing Kimiko accepted.

"The game is 'Bowled Over'," Wuya said, "the first to reach the Star Hanabi wins," she said.

"Okay," Kimiko agreed.

She said nothing else.

Omi slapped his head as both he and Clay now watched the debacle.

"Gong Yi Tampai," Clay said simply.

"Oh yeah," Kimiko remembered, "Gong Yi Tampai!" she shouted.

Wuya did the same.

Suddenly the landscape changed and Wuya and Kimiko were on two mountain shaped lanes.

Far ahead they converged and floating there was the Star Hanabi.

Suddenly the ground shook. Both females looked to see a huge snowball coming after each of them.

Wuya used the Third-Arm Sash and expertly moved out of the way.

Kimiko ran screaming.

"Still think it was an excellent idea to bring her along?" Rai asked superiorly.

"Shut up," Clay responded.

Kimiko kept running and Wuya moved smoothly ahead dodging avalanches of snow.

Then Kimiko recalled what she was trained to do by Clay and Master Fung.

Kimiko used the Mantis Flip Coin and hoped for the best.

Soon she flipped unto the giant snowball then jumped to the mountain wall.

She soon caught up with Wuya.

"Whoo!" Clay shouted happily, "who had a bad idea?" he asked Rai grinning.

"Hmph," Rai said.

Kimiko and Wuya jumped for the Star Hanabi.

Unfortunately for Wuya the Third-Arm Sash got caught in the snowball and pulled her back.

Kimiko grabbed the Shen Gong Wu happily.

The lanes disappeared and a victorious Kimiko held up her won Wu.

Clay and Omi ran to her cheering. Rai was still sulking.

"Wuya you lost it!" Jack cried angrily.

Wuya just brushed herself off.

"Wuya!" Jack cried.

"SHUT IT!" Wuya roared.

A frightened Jack whimpered.

"Hey!" Kimiko cried, "thanks for the wu!" she shouted then laughed.

Wuya sent a blast at Kimiko.

It shot off part of Kimiko's robe revealing her undershirt.

Kimiko screamed and ran off.

Clay seethed.

"Arrgh!" Clay shouted and attacked a shocked Wuya.

"She's hot," Jack commented.

"What!" Wuya shouted flinging Clay away.

"Nothing," Jack said whimpering.

Omi and Rai looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

An embarrassed Jack flew off crying.

Wuya scoffed and followed him.

"I'll find Clay," Dojo said and flew off to look for him.

Omi and Rai were still laughing.

"Wait," they said in unison, "eww!"

_**Chapter Completed**_

Hope you enjoyed it, please review.

Next Chapter: Jack makes a decision. And other stuff.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession kills the soul

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 6: Confession kills the soul_

(Monday Night at the Temple)

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," Kimiko declared enthusiastically.

Omi and Clay were there happily supporting Kimiko on her first Xiaolin Showdown win.

Rai wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Congratulations on your win Kimiko," Ashley said enthusiastically as she stepped onto the training grounds.

Everyone else looked at her in surprise.

"Well it's all over the temple," Ashley added smiling.

Everyone else still stared.

"Rai said I was welcomed…" Ashley explained.

"Oh," everyone else understood.

"And you are," Omi said giving her a bow.

Ashley giggled.

He's so old fashioned, Ashley thought, perfect for a dork. 

"That's so cute," Ashley said, "thank you Omi."

Omi smiled blushing.

"So Kimiko," Ashley continued, "I heard you had a robe malfunction," she said.

Suddenly there was dead silence.

Kimiko's face was soon embarrassingly red.

"Who told you that?" Clay asked his voice rising.

"Um," Ashley said pretending to be scared.

"Rai," Clay snarled and turned to leave.

Omi blocked him.

"You do not know for sure," Omi said firmly.

"Did you tell her?" Clay spat.

The two girls, Master Fung, and Dojo gasped.

Omi's eyes widened at the accusation. Then his face darkened.

"Omi I'm…" Clay started realizing his mistake

"I have heard enough of your words," Omi snapped angrily.

"Omi!" Master Fung sad shocked at his anger.

"I'm sorry Master Fung," Omi said firmly, "but I've seen what Clay's anger and the new girl's presence has done," he confessed.

"New girl!" Kimiko cried angrily.

"Okay everyone…" Dojo started.

"No," Kimiko interrupted, "I want to hear cue ball."

Omi's face contorted.

"Kimiko I…" Clay started.

"You want to hear," Omi said softly, "what I think of you?" he asked his eyes piercing her very being.

Kimiko shivered.

_Maybe I shouldn't have made fun of his huge head, _Kimiko thought.

"Um," Kimiko said.

"You have driven a rift between Clay and Rai, made Clay disobey Master Fung's orders, forced Rai to have to up the aunty (yes he said it wrong) on his reputation, and made Ashley unhappy," Omi accused.

Ashley gasped.

_What is he talking about? _Ashley thought.

"Rai and I aren't best friends," Clay spoke.

"But you were closer before she came," Omi refused.

"My name is Kimiko," Kimiko snarled.

"Mine's not cue ball but you sure kawed (supposed be 'called') it," Omi said angrily.

Dojo slapped his head.

_Poor kid, _Dojo thought.

Master Fung hung his head in shame.

_I have no control over my students, _Master Fung thought, _spirits, forgive me._

Kimiko gulped.

_Did I really cause those things? _Kimiko wondered.

_This is my chance, _Ashley thought.

"Omi's right," Ashley stated, "you are…sort of…why I'm unhappy."

Kimiko gasped at the revelation.

"Rai," Ashley started, "is like a wolf at times," she said, "he'll devour whatever's in his path, tease his prey, or just leave what's left for the buzzards," she said honestly.

The rest thought that a bit of an exaggeration.

"I remember telling some girls I really liked him," Ashley continued, "they laughed at me," she said pretending to be ready to cry, "told me I could tame him when I can make killer sheep," she said sounding upset, "then another said 'you'd have to be Kimiko'," she said then broke into ears.

"Kimiko can make killer sheep?" Omi asked.

Almost everyone else groaned.

"What's going on about Kimiko and killer sheep?" Rai asked stepping in, "whoah!" he cried seeing Ashley in tears, "what's going on?"

Omi pointed at Kimiko.

"I didn't make her cry!" Kimiko shouted, "not my fault dumb girls think Rai likes me," she muttered.

Rai froze.

Everyone but Kimiko and Ashley noticed.

_Oh no, _Omi thought.

_She really doesn't like me, _Rai thought.

"Hmm?" Kimiko asked, "did I say something wrong?" she asked.

Rai chuckled.

"Rai," Clay said cautiously.

Rai glared at Clay. Then his eyes widened.

"You knew," Rai realized.

Clay's eyes widened.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"I…I wanted to ask you out," Rai revealed just leaving out the love part.

"Yeah I'm your next great con…" Kimiko started

"Not as a conquest," Rai told her.

Kimiko slowly let it sink in.

"You…you…you like me?" Kimiko asked.

Ashley ran out crying. She could only hope this fake performance would work.

Rai saw her run off an snorted.

_She's just trying to make me follow her, _Rai thought.

But Kimiko looked after her.

"She just wants me for herself," Rai told her, "I know her type."

Kimiko looked at Rai darkly.

"Funny," Kimiko said, "you didn't complain while swallowing her face."

"Swa…" Rai started, "you were at the comic store!" he cried.

"Not long after I saw your 'romantic' display," Kimiko said disgusted, "how many girls do you kiss like that a day?" she demanded, "one, two, a dozen?" she asked.

Rai stepped back shocked. Her words really stung.

_She hates me, _Rai decided.

"Not many," Rai said honestly, "and none will ever be you," he added and walked off.

Kimiko felt a sinking feeling in her chest.

_Did I just ruin something good? _Kimiko thought, _I didn't, I couldn't have, _she thought, _but why then, why do I feel this sudden yearning, this sudden sinking feeling in my heart?_ she wondered, _why?_

**_Chapter Completed_**


	7. Chapter 7: Guilt

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Please Note: I apologize that chapter 6 was different than what I said it would be at the end of chapter 5. I changed my mind about the chapter. But Jack will be in chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 7: Guilt_

(Three days later)

Clay sat by a brook thinking.

_I betrayed my friends, _Clay thought, _Rai and I almost always argued, but we never stabbed each other in the back._

"But I did that," Clay said sadly, "more than once," he said ashamed.

"Meow."

_Since when did this woods have cats? _Clay wondered.

Katnappe hung upside down from a tree. Clay readied to attack.

"I'm not here to fight," Katnappe said with a laugh.

"Then why are you here?" Clay demanded keeping his defensive stance.

"We both have secrets," Katnappe said and jumped down, "things that burn our hearts with guilt," she said as she walked towards him.

_How does she know that? _Clay wondered, _how does she know how I feel?_

Clay calmed down.

"What do you want?" Clay asked leaving his stance.

"Someone to talk to," Katnappe said sitting beside him, "the life of a villain can be stressful," she told him.

Clay thought for a moment. Then he sighed and sat down.

"I stabbed my friend Rai in the back," Clay said softly, "I did it to protect someone," he continued, "but it still doesn't make it right," he concluded.

"I live a life of luxury," Katnappe told him, "I can go anywhere in the world, have almost any item on this planet," she said, "yet I'm unhappy," she said looking down at her hands.

"Riches aren't everything," Clay observed.

"I'm so sick of that saying," Katnappe said frankly.

Clay smiled.

"Then I guess a life with luxury but no happiness isn't a life," Clay decided to say, "unless you need me to use a Texan saying," he added.

Katnappe laughed.

"No thank you," Katnappe said firmly.

"So," Clay said, "does anyone know your secret identity?" he asked.

"Jack does," Katnappe revealed.

"Oh yeah," Clay recalled.

"And I like him," Katnappe told him.

Clay froze.

_What? _Clay thought.

"Yeah, I know," Katnappe understood, "after I've been so mean to him, I really have a chance," she said sarcastically, "and watching you guys fight the other day made me find out that Wuya has usurped my true crush," she said bitterly.

Clay momentarily shivered at the reminder. Then he picked up on something else she said.

"True crush?" Clay asked.

"I like this other guy," Katnappe confessed, "but only as a make out buddy and arm candy," she added.

Clay looked at her disapprovingly.

"What, he's hot," Katnappe responded defensively.

Clay just shook his head.

"I'm a villain remember," Katnappe reminded him.

"Then why are we talking?" Clay asked.

Katnappe shrugged.

"Our lives both suck?" Katnappe suggested.

Clay chucked. Then he started laughing.

Katnappe soon started giggling.

Both sat in the forest laughing for a good while.

----

(Noon at the Temple)

Kimiko looked for Rai. She had finally gathered up the courage to apologize to him.

But she heard loud arguing.

"What do you mean we should be friends?" Rai demanded loudly.

A frightened Ashley stepped back.

"I like…I like you as a friend," Ashley said in a small voice.

"What kind of friend is that?" Rai demanded, "one whose time you waste or just lie to like when you declared your love for me last night?"

_Love? _Kimiko thought listening in.

"Rai, I'm a horrible person," Ashley said nearly in tears, "you can find someone better," she said.

"I thought I did," Rai said darkly, "you girls are nothing but trouble," he said and turned to leave.

"Rai I feel so bad…" Ashley started.

"Don't you DARE bring a guilt trip to me," Rai snarled, "you take that shit to Clay, Omi, or Dojo," he snapped, "I don't want to hear it," he told her and stormed out the garden.

Hiding by the entrance was a frightened Kimiko.

_Maybe I should apologize later, _Kimiko thought, _MUCH later._

----

(Outside an evil Lair at Nightfall)

Wuya sighed. She knew that she was breaking Jack's heart by doing this.

_You can't!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

Wuya sighed at Jack's pathetic display. Begging her just hours ago not to leave.

But she had to.

The incident with Kimiko's robes made Wuya realize something.

Firstly that Jack would always like girls close to his age. She couldn't change that.

Secondly, so sad and pathetic secondly. She realized that she was still in love.

Still in love with her philandering husband Chase Young.

_He's so going to gloat over this, _Wuya thought.

**_Chapter Completed_**

Ooooh, shocking. Hope you were dazzled and please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Tears and Tragedy

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 8: Tears and Tragedy_

(9pm at the Temple)

Jack sat in a tree within the temple sobbing. He didn't know why he came here to grieve. Maybe it was because the Xiaolin warriors were pathetically the closest thing he had for friends.

"Wuya," Jack whispered and cried even louder.

He couldn't believe that she left him. After everything he gave up. He liked looking at girls his age. Even if they weren't interested in him. He slipped sometimes but he wasn't the only one. Wuya slipped too and he almost never whined about it.

_Well I'd mostly sulk, but still, _Jack thought.

"Ahem," Kimiko said from the bottom of the tree.

"Ahhh!" Jack shrieked and fell out.

Kimiko blocked her face as Jack's fall upturned a lot of dust.

"Oww," Jack moaned.

_This guy's pathetic, _Kimiko thought.

"Um, here," Kimiko said and helped him up.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked as she helped him up.

"Um," Kimiko said going red, "you were crying kinda loud," she revealed.

Jack looked to see the other Xiaolin warriors standing not too far away. Omi was the only one not grinning.

Jack hung his head in shame.

_I'm so totally lame, _Jack thought.

Omi walked up.

The other Xiaolin warriors just stared at him.

"I'm sorry about Wuya," Omi said.

Jack's eyes widened.

"We heard you say her name," Kimiko said.

"More like bellowed," Rai muttered.

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted.

Clay looked at him incredulously.

"Whatever," Rai muttered.

"Psst," Omi whispered.

Jack leaned in closely.

"Rai's been having a bad time with girls lately," Omi told him, "two shot him down," he revealed.

After a moment of silence Jack burst out laughing.

The Xiaolin warriors watched as Jack rolled across the front of the property laughing his head off and crying as he did so.

"What did you tell him?" Clay asked.

"Um, nothing," Omi lied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Kimiko commented.

"Omi," Rai said darkly.

"It's not like it's a big deal," Omi said stepping back.

"OMI!" Rai roared.

"Hey," Clay spoke up, "don't shout at the little guy like that."

"Don't talk to me!" Rai exploded.

"Rai," Clay started seething.

"Clay," Omi spoke up, "I'd rather you not take part in this conversation," he said.

There was a moment of intense silence. Jack stopped laughing sensing tension.

"Omi," Kimiko said.

"Nothing has been resolved Kimiko," Omi said quickly, "I still have the issue with you."

"An issue," Rai corrected.

"Of course," Omi agreed.

Clay's face fell.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Omi's being a butt head!" Kimiko shouted.

"And you're an evil temptress!" Omi threw back, "you destroyed Clay and Rai's friendship!" he accused.

"What about the friendship between you and Clay?" Kimiko countered, "did I ruin that too?" she demanded.

"The friendship between me and Clay was just fine before you came along!" Omi shouted.

"STOP IT!" Clay exploded, "I AM SICK OF THIS!"

Everyone went silent.

"I placed Kimiko over both my best friends, I admit that," Clay said, "but Rai doesn't want to hear my apology, Omi's blindly one-sided and completely with Rai, and Kimiko I'm sorry, but your temper control sucks," he told them.

"Wow you guys…" Jack started.

"And you!" Clay shouted, "what are YOU doing with Wuya?" he demanded, "she's like a trillion years old!"

"Um," Jack squeaked, "on Wuya!" he shouted and started crying.

"Wow Clay," Rai said sarcastically, "you're a real Doctor Casanova."

"Argh!" Clay shouted and jumped Rai.

"Ahh!" Rai screamed as Clay attacked him.

As they rolled across the grass Clay got his hands around Rai's throat.

Omi jumped but Kimiko blocked him.

"You're facing me baldy," Kimiko said.

Omi kicked her out the way.

Kimiko slammed hard into a pillar and lost consciousness.

Omi gasped. He hadn't meant to kick her so hard.

"Kimiko!" Jack cried and ran over, "oh God she's bleeding, she's bleeding!"

Dojo came out to see the cause of the escalating commotion.

Upon seeing Kimiko he shrieked and ran for Master Fung.

Clay noticed Kimiko's body and ran to her side letting Rai go.

Ra quickly tried to catch his breath.

"Oh Kimiko," Clay said tearfully sitting beside Jack who was cradling her head.

"I can get her to a hospital the fastest," Jack said.

"No way," Rai said immediately.

"Let him go," Omi said softly.

"Bu…" Rai started.

"She might die Rai!" Clay shouted, "we don't have time to argue."

"Clay," Rai said.

_I'm so selfish, _Rai realized.

"Just hurry Jack," Rai said, "save her."

Jack nodded and flew off. Holding Kimiko gently in his arms.

"What happened?" Master Fung demanded moments after Jack flew off.

"I committed an awful sin," Omi said looking at his feet.

"We were fighting," Clay admitted.

"About?" Master Fung demanded loudly.

"Everything," Rai said softly.

Master Fung's face was burning an angry red.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Clay asked.

"No," Master Fung refused, "I'll catch up with Jack using Dojo," he said, "the rest of you stay here," he ordered.

"I am sorry Master Fung," Omi apologized.

"We'll talk about this later Omi," Master Fung said, "Rai, Clay you two clean up," he instructed, "Omi, wait in your room until I return," he said.

"Yes Master Fung," Omi said and left.

"Master Fung," Clay said in a soft voice, "there's something I need to talk to you about after everything has been resolved," he said.

Master Fung sensed great foreboding.

Clay then dug into his pocket and gave Master Fung a letter.

"I'll read it later," Master Fung said placing the letter inside his robes.

Clay nodded and went for cleaning supplies.

Rai looked after Clay worriedly.

"Rai," Master Fung said seriously.

Rai looked at Master Fung. His eyes begging for guidance.

"I can't guide you through this Raimundo," Master Fung said sadly, "I only wish that I could've prevented this tragedy," he said and boarded Dojo.

A solemn Dojo quickly flew off.

Rai sadly watched the dragon fly out of sight.

_Please be okay Kimiko, _Rai thought, _please be okay._

_**Chapter Completed**_

Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 9: Confrontation_

(Following day at 2 a.m. at Rex Hospital)

Jack sat in the waiting room as Kimiko's parent's sat inside with their daughter. They had thanked him for getting her there in time and staying until they arrived and even staying after the surgery was completed.

_They say she's in a coma, _Jack recalled, _she'll live, but it looks bad, _he thought, _if I didn't have membership to this exclusive hospital she'd be dead or mentally retarded by now._

"Jack," Omi said softly.

Jack jumped.

"Calm down Jack," another voice said.

Jack froze.

_Katnappe, _Jack thought.

"Well Jack," Ashley said, "who knew the son of the great Spicer family was a criminal genius and gothic hero all in one?"

Jack looked at her untrustingly.

"Ashley wanted to come," Omi said, "I felt it was best she came before…"

"Well, well," Rai said walking forward, "if it isn't I love you one second and don't love you the next," he said.

Ashley's face darkened.

"Rai," Jack said, "back off," he said firmly.

All three were surprised.

"This is for Kimiko," Jack said seriously, "we don't have time for this."

Rai looked at his feet ashamed of his behaviour.

"Where's Clay?" Omi asked curiously.

"Clay convinced Master Fung to let me come here," Rai revealed, "by staying behind."

"But he and Kimiko are best friends," Ashley spoke up, "why would he stay behind?"

Rai looked away.

_Guess I'll just have to be out of the loop then, _Ashley concluded.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Rai said softly, "would it be okay if Omi and I saw Kimiko?" he asked.

"Her family's in there," Jack revealed.

Omi blanched.

"I think it's best that you guys go after they've left," Jack suggested, "or day break," he added.

"I'll go after they're gone," Omi said softly and sat on the opposite side.

Everyone inwardly thought that was a good idea.

By 5 a.m. Omi was hiding because Kimiko's mother was sitting in the waiting room. All that was known to the Tohomiko's was that Kimiko and another student got into a fight and she was accidentally kicked into a column as a result. Mr. Tohomiko had already contacted his lawyers and sent them to speak to Master Fung. However, they've only been allowed to speak to Master Fung's spiritual counsel. Spiritual Counsel that was in actuality the monks of the temple.

In the hospital room Mr. Tohomiko, Rai, and Ashley sat in the room watching Kimiko.

Kimiko was attached to several machines. Her head was bandaged covering most of her hair. Her face was slightly bruised and puffy, and several tubes were sticking out her arms that lay still by her side. A floral bed sheet went up to her chest since Jack suggested that instead of the standard blue hospital sheet. Her condition was mostly stable. But her brain activity while it pointed to very good brain functioning wasn't very positive in terms of her waking up from this. In fact, there was a thirty-nine percent chance she'd never wake up. Since her chances of waking up was only forty percent, that wasn't very good.

"If I catch the ruffian who did this," Mr. Tohomiko said darkly, "I'd…" he said with fists clenched, "I'd show him real suffering," he concluded.

Rai swallowed the urge to defend Omi. He couldn't make his big mouth reveal the identity of Kimiko's 'attacker'.

"Kimiko," Rai said softly taking her hand, "I'm so sorry," he said his voice breaking, "if I could back I'd…" he started, "I'd do everything differently," he declared, "me, you, Clay, Omi," he said, "we'd all be friends and living at the temple happily," he said and rested his head on the bed as he cried.

Ashley looked on sadly. She didn't know what to say.

"Just say what's in your heart," Mr. Tohomiko said softly.

Ashley nearly jumped.

"Sorry," Mr. Tohomiko said with a sad laugh.

"That's okay," Ashley said, "Kimiko, she's a very nice girl," she told Mr. Tohomiko.

"My sweet darling," Mr. Tohomiko said sadly, "I just dropped you off at some far of…place and abandoned you," he said hanging down his head.

Ashley felt completely torn.

_What can I do? _Ashley thought.

Ashley gently took Mr. Tohomiko's hand.

"She wouldn't want you to be so sad," Ashley said comfortingly, "you love her, she knows that."

"I thought that…temple would improve her attitude," Mr. Tohomiko said, "but look…" he said but his voice broke.

Ashley gently rubbed his hand. Having no idea what else to do.

----

(9 a.m. at Chase's Residence)

There was a loud knock at Chase's hideout.

"Way I said I'm not taking you back!" Chase shouted.

But the knocking continued.

Chase took his non-human form.

_I'm going to give that cheating bitch a run for her money, _Chase decided ready to fight.

But when he opened the door he saw someone unexpected.

"Omi?"

_**Chapter Completed**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hope

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 10: Hope_

(11 a.m. at Chase's Residence)

"So that's what happened," Chase said as he drank green tea.

"Yes," Omi said in a small voice, his hands holding his tea shaking.

"I am sorry," Chase said, "even I can feel pity for such a predicament."

"Thank You," Omi said softly.

"So you came for a way to save Kimiko?" Chase asked.

Omi looked at Chase in surprise.

"You didn't…" Chase started.

Omi looked away.

Chase's face darkened.

"What is your true purpose?" Chase demanded, "tell me now!" he ordered.

"To get you and Wuya back together," Omi confessed.

"WHAT!" Chase shouted.

"I know you hate her," Omi said, "you're mad that she betrayed you for Jack," he said, "but she's sorry, I saw her as I walked the streets."

"Did you now?" Chase asked with great superiority, "did she tell you how I kicked her out?"

"And she didn't fight back," Omi countered.

Chase went silent.

"She was going to bust open the door and kiss your ass," Omi started.

"You mean kick," Chase corrected.

"Yes, exactly," Omi agreed, "but then she heard you cry," he revealed.

Chase sat ramrod straight. He remembered crying, but had assumed Wuya had left since she didn't burst open the door and laugh at him.

"She heard me?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Omi responded, "how you talked about various events including intimate romances," he listed, "also you said that knowing she'd sleep with a young one just to get back at you or even for true love made you feel betrayed, hurt and old."

"She heard that one!" Chase screamed, "wait, how much did she tell you?"

"Everything but the details of intimate romances," Omi revealed.

"That would be obvious," Chase muttered.

"Was there something vital to my knocking?" Omi asked.

Chase's eye twitched.

"No," Chase responded not bothering to correct him, "so, Wuya's sorry?"

"Yes," Omi declared, "Jack was even over at our temple crying over her," he added.

"Hey!" Chase shouted, "you didn't tell me that!"

"Um, slipped my memory?" Omi asked.

_Yeah right, _Chase thought.

"So," Chase said, "Jack was crying?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Omi said, "sounded like an injured banshee."

Chase controlled his urge to laugh.

"Tell me about it," Chase said.

"Well…" Omi started.

----

(2 p.m. at Rex Hospital)

"I want the ruffian expelled!" Mr. Tohomiko shouted.

The name of Kimiko's attacker had finally been revealed.

"I'm sorry but Omi's an orphan," Master Fung explained, "expelling him is impossible."

"And why is that?" Mr. Tohomiko demanded.

"The temple is his home," Master Fung revealed, "it was his home before we decided to open up parts of it as a school."

"Huh," Mr. Tohomiko said, "wait," he realized, "that means he knows the temple!" he shouted.

_Damn, _Master Fung thought.

"Mr. Tohomiko, at the time it didn't matter…" Master Fung started.

"No Master Fung," Omi spoke walking up, "I'm ready to take my punishment," he declared.

Mr. Tohomiko glared at him.

"You…" Mr. Tohomiko snarled.

"Better leave him alive until I give your daughter this," Chase said walking up.

"Chase!" Master Fung shouted.

"Don't worry," Chase said dismissively, "I bear a gift," he said holding up a pink bubbling potion.

"It will wake Kimiko," Omi said happily.

Master Fung was suspicious.

"Are you saying it doesn't have a price?" Master Fung asked suspiciously.

"Everything has a price Master Fung," Chase said cryptically.

"Will it really wake my daughter?" Mr. Tohomiko asked.

"With a side effect," Chase added.

"What is it?" Rai asked walking in.

"Rai!" Omi cried happily, "Kimiko will finally wake up."

Rai froze.

"Besides a small side effect she'll be fine," Chase added.

Rai's face twitched.

Soon he was wearing a crooked smile.

"He's happy," Omi declared.

Mr. Tohomiko and Chase looked at Rai uncertain.

_She's finally going to wake up, _Rai realized.

_What kind of face is that? _Chase thought.

"Ahem," Master Fung said.

"Oh," the rest said realizing they were still standing there.

Dojo who was watching from a far shook his head.

_Hopeless, _Dojo thought.

----

(5 p.m. at Rex Hospital)

Everyone was celebrating.

Kimiko Tohomiko was finally awake.

"She'll be able to leave in an hour," Jack said walking in, "welcome back Kimiko."

"Thanks," Kimiko said smiling, "I can't believe Chase helped me."

Omi looked away.

"Omi?" Kimiko asked.

"Well a man can be grateful when…" Omi trailed off.

"When what?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"When he hears how his wife's lover cried over her like a baby while up in a tree!" Omi cried and ran off.

"Wha…" Jack started, "Omi!" he shouted and gave chase.

Rai and Kimiko chuckled then burst out laughing.

"Jack's so gonna get his butt kicked," Kimiko said laughing.

"I doubt Omi would be close enough to see his butt," Rai declared, "did you see how fast he ran off?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed, "um Rai," she started.

"All is forgiven Kimiko," Rai said simply.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"What's the potion's side effect?" Kimiko asked.

Rai fell over.

_She doesn't even care about before, _Rai thought.

"Um," Rai said getting up, "have you ever minded wigs?"

**_Chapter Completed_**


	11. Chapter 11: Hard Times

A Modern Red Riding Hood Disclaimer:

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 11: Hard Times_

(Morning on Temple grounds)

An embarrassed Kimiko adjusted her wig. It was her first day attending classes since her three-day rest period after regaining consciousness. Things were still tense between her and Omi since she was furious about being bald.

"Kimiko?" Clay asked as she headed out her room.

Kimiko froze. Clay had told her the truth and all about his deceit.

_Am I ready to forgive him? _Kimiko thought.

"Hi Clay," Kimiko said formally.

Clay stared at his feet.

"I understand that you're sorry," Kimiko said, "but I need some time alone."

"Okay," Clay agreed, "have a nice day at school," he said.

"You too," Kimiko said walking away.

_If only he had just told me truth, _Kimiko thought, _Rai and I would probably be friends, maybe even…_

Kimiko's face suddenly burned red.

_I've obviously hit my head harder than I thought, _Kimiko decided hurrying to her first class. -----

(Meanwhile at another location)

Ashley sat outside the Spicer mansion. She had cut school to see Jack and tell him how she felt. Now she was having cold feet.

_Just tell him you love him, you pansy, _Ashley thought.

Ashley sighed and snuck into the mansion. She searched until she found Jack tinkering with his newest creation.

"Ahem," Ashley said.

"AHHH!" Jack screamed and fell over, "Oh Ashley it's…" he started, "what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

Ashley chuckled.

_He thinks I'm planning something, _Ashley noted, _not that I can blame him, _she added.

"What do you think of me Jack?" Ashley asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Jack asked her.

"No," Ashley told him, "just tell me honestly."

_"_You're a jerk, a thief, a liar, a bombshell, …" Jack listed.

"Bombshell?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Uh, uh, I mean that's what I think of you in a nutshell!" Jack lied.

Ashley grinned.

"Do you like me Jack?" Ashley asked walking up.

"Um, no," Jack said shaking his head.

"You sure?" Ashley purred.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said stepping back as she got closer.

Soon a wall blocked him from any get away path.

A grinning Ashley stood in his sights.

"If you want any…" Jack started.

"I've liked you for a while Jack," Ashley said her grin almost maniacal, "we're not so different, you and I."

"You and…" Jack started, "wait, you like me?" he asked.

"Yes goth boy," Ashley said walking up to him, "I like you a lot," she whispered in his ear.

Jack whimpered.

"Um," Ashley said surprised, "are you okay?" she asked.

_Do the first thing that comes to mind, _Jack thought, _don't screw up!_

Jack immediately grabbed Ashley and kissed her passionately.

_Oh God, he's such an excellent kisser, _Ashley thought, _no wonder Wuya…_

Ashley's thoughts were lost as she descended into tidal wave of passion.

----

(10 pm on a Mountain Top)

Kimiko stepped off Dojo and shivered.

_Why would Omi want to meet here? _Kimiko wondered.

_If Master Fung finds out I took a kid outside the temple this late at night I'm dead! _Dojo thought.

"Omi?" Kimiko asked looking around.

Rai stepped out from behind a huge rock.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Would you go out with me?" Rai blurted out.

"What?" Kimiko asked incredulously.

"I was supposed to have Dojo bring you up here lunchtime but I got nervous okay," Rai said, "a breezy mountaintop isn't romantic at night."

"No need to say that twice," Dojo muttered sarcastically.

Rai glared at Dojo.

_Rai wants to go with me? _Kimiko thought, _well, he is kind of...hot, _she noted, _wait did I just think that!_

"Um, okay," Kimiko agreed.

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"Okay I'll date you if you never put me on a mountaintop again," Kimiko emphasised.

Rai laughed and hugged her.

Then he leaned in to kiss her.

"Eep!" Kimiko cried and ran over to Dojo.

Rai kissed air.

"The girl's over here buddy," Dojo told him.

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"Could we take things a little slower?" Kimiko asked.

_What? _Rai thought.

"She means she doesn't want her face eaten before your first date," Dojo explained seeing Rai's confused face.

_Is he that used to fast girls? _Kimiko wondered.

"Oh, um, sure," Rai said slowly, "take as long as you like, heh."

_Oh crap, _Rai thought.

_**Chapter Completed** _

**This story has between 4-6 chapters left. It just depends on the direction I take it. Thank you for reading and please review. Also thank you for reviewing the last chapter so faithfully and thanks to all reviewers of all chapters. **


	12. Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Twists

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Twists

(6pm at Wuya's Hotel Room)

"What do you mean you're no longer interested?" Chase demanded.

Wuya yawned. She was sitting on the balcony having a man-servant feed her cherries. Then Chase stormed in and scared the man away with one deadly glare.

"If you're too dumb to understand, I can't help you," Wuya responded.

Chase grabbed her by the collar.

"Watch how you talk to me," Chase said emphasising each word.

"I'm not fighting you," Wuya said, "it's not worth it," she added.

Chase turned into his non-human form.

The next second he and Wuya were at his place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Wuya demanded, "don't you realize that we're losing our evil essence by…."

Wuya was cut off by a glowing silver blade being shoved into her chest.

"Chase?" Wuya asked in disbelief.

"If I can't have you, no one can," Chase told her.

"Chase," Wuya repeated with tears flowing down her face this time.

Soon she fell back, completely motionless.

--

(Meanwhile on Temple grounds)

"Clay you have to get over it," Rai pressed.

"No," Clay refused, "I don't deserve to be a Xiaolin warrior," he stated.

"But you quit after what happened to Kimiko," Rai insisted, "she's fine now."

"I didn't quit because of Kimiko," Clay said, "that only brought everything to a head," he revealed, "my doubts were around before she even arrived."

"WHAT!" Rai cried.

"I'm sorry Rai," Clay said sadly, "I'm not meant to be a Xiaolin Warrior."

"But…" Rai started, "Master Fung!"

"No Rai!" Clay cried.

"Is there a problem?" Master Fung asked walking up.

"Clay doesn't want to be a Xiaolin warrior anymore," Rai complained.

"I've already accepted his resignation Rai," Master Fung explained.

"But he's talking nonsense," Rai said, "that he had doubts before Kimiko arrived."

"That's unfortunately true Rai," Master Fung said seriously.

"But that's crazy!" Rai exploded, "he loves being a Xiaolin warrior, he's better than me!"

"I've been having bad thoughts Ra," Clay said softly, "shortly after I joined I've been fighting something, something inside me."

Rai looked at him incredulously.

"It seems that after joining the Xiaolin warriors," Master Fung started, "the bad side of Clay –like the one in all of us – started hungering for power, Clay's gaining power," he continued, "it started slowly and I was able to deter it when Clay first came to me," he said, "but it's only gotten worse, an now it can happen without him realizing it."

"You mean…that Clay might not have done those things…" Rai tried to understand.

"It could still be me," Clay said, "but I can't be sure, and my trainings only making it stronger."

"But that's not fair!" Rai shouted, "you deserve to be a Xiaolin warrior!" he raged, "why doesn't my bad side try to take over me!"

Master Fung slapped a hand over Rai's mouth.

"Don't be foolish by inviting temptation," Master Fung advised.

A defeated Rai headed inside.

"Are you sure about this Clay?" Master Fung asked, "I could try harder, see if we could drive it's hunger down a little while longer."

"No Master Fung," Clay refused, "this is the only way."

"Yes it is," Master Fung admitted, "goodnight young one," he said and went inside.

Clay looked up in the sky at the full moon.

"If only this beautiful night was showing how I felt," Clay sighed and went to bed.

Unknown to everyone Ashley was hiding in the tree listening. Beside her was a heart broken Kimiko.

**Chapter Completed**

This story has between 3-5 chapters left. I WILL finish it this summer. Sorry about the hiatus and please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13: New Mysteries and Perplexing

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 13: New Mysteries and Perplexing Answers_

(5pm at Jack's Secret Lair)

"So Clay's struggling with his dark side?" Jack asked, "hmm, always seemed a good goody to me," he said, "with all that gentlemanly Texas stuff."

"Jack I'm serious," Ashley reprimanded, "what do you think is wrong with him?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jack responded, "I'm a genius not a psychiatrist!"

"Don't snap at me," Ashley spat, "together or not you'll treat me with respect!" she roared.

"Ok," Jack squeaked.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized, "I'm just worried about him and Kimiko feels so guilty."

"Kimiko, what does she have to do with this?" Jack asked.

"Clay said that she brought his leaving to a head," Ashley explained.

"Ouch," Jack said, "how's she taking it?"

"Hard," Ashley told him, "are you sure you can't think of anything?" she pressed.

"Dojo senses woo, I'd be able to figure it out if it were technology…" Jack listed, "sorry Ashley, I just don't know," he said honestly.

Ashley sighed. If Jack couldn't figure it out and the Xiaolin warriors were clueless. She had no idea how she was going to fix this.

---

(Meanwhile at one of Chase's Hideouts)

"I always wondered why you left," Chase said staring down at his wife, "why you'd take up with an idiot like Spicer, jailbait no less," he continued, "but I always wondered most," he stated, "why you stopped loving me."

Chase took Wuya's hand. It was warm but motionless. He knew the moment he stabbed her with the cursed dagger that he couldn't go back. The dagger allowed the attacker to control the victim's consciousness. He could let her sleep forever if he wanted. And Wuya with her powers, could do just that.

"You said we were losing our evil essence," Chase recalled, "is that why you left?" he asked, "because you want to remain the evil witch I married?" he wondered.

Chase sat back in his chair still stroking Wuya's hand as she lay frighteningly still in the plush purple bed. He thought about everything he did to drive her away. Stupidly thinking since he was so mighty and powerful that she's never leave him. But she did. Then he stupidly let her slip away when she came back.

"You'll never leave my side again," Chase said, "we'll be together forever."

--

(8pm at the Temple)

"Another Sheng Gong Wu has been activated!" Dojo announced.

"Which one?" Rai asked as he ran in followed by Omi and Kimiko.

"The Ring of Nine Dragons," Master Fung said, "are you prepared young ones?" he asked.

"Um, can I stay behind tonight?" Kimiko asked nervously.

Master Fung sighed. Kimiko was getting more and more nervous about practicing martial arts since her accident.

"No," Master Fung refused, "go or resign."

There were gasps then silence.

"I'm sorry Kimiko but Xiaolin warriors must face many challenges," Master Fung explained, "if you can't face this," he said, "it's better to leave now," he told her.

Kimiko gulped.

"I'll protect you," Omi said taking her hand, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

There was surprised silence. No one expected Omi to dare talk to Kimiko yet. Much less declare he'd protect her.

"Thank you," Kimiko said, "I feel a little more confident, I'll go."

"I'm glad," Master Fung said, "be safe young monks, goodbye Dojo."

"Bye!" they said and left.

Master Fung sighed and went to visit Clay. He gasped in horror to see the teen's room thrashed. Then he heard a noise behind him. He turned around in time to see the Sapphire Dragon. But not to do anything else.

--

(11pm at a Fast Food Restaurant)

Dojo and the monks ate heartily in their private booth. They had gotten the Shen Gong Wu and scared off a group of rabid dogs from the restaurant. A competitor had tried to have the place closed down by using the ring on the dog to scare away customers. But the monks were able to defeat the criminal and have the dog taken in by the pound.

"It's awesome that the owner was so grateful that he offered us to eat free here for a week," Rai said loosening his robe, "I'm stuffed," he declared.

The rest kept eating paying Rai no attention.

"Ahem," Rai said.

"Kid, eat or be silent," Dojo said eating several sandwiches, "complain and you're taking the bus," he added before Rai could protest.

"This food is excellent," Omi said happily, "100 purr scent!"

Kimiko and Dojo looked at each other.

"Never heard that line," Dojo said getting back to his food.

"Yeah," Kimiko said and started eating again.

Rai frowned at the two.

"You're improving," Rai said to Omi, "you'll soon be able to speak English perfectly," he added.

"Really?" Omi asked excitedly.

"Why not?" Rai said, "you're already an expert in martial arts."

"True," Omi agreed.

"Rai, Kimiko, Omi?" a voice asked urgently from somewhere in the restaurant.

"Who's that?" Kimiko asked Rai since only Omi gave his name.

"Sounds like Ashley," Dojo said and slipped out to check, "we have to go now!" he shouted speeding back.

"What's going off?" Omi asked.

"He means…" Kimiko started.

"Unless he can turn back time it doesn't matter," Dojo said, "Ashley's scared and we need to go…"

Dojo's words were interrupted by a loud roar.

"Oh no," Rai said.

"Ok, Ashley's by the back door," Dojo said shaking, "you guys go meet her and…"

"We're not leaving you alone with the Sapphire Dragon!" Rai shouted.

Dojo quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up it's looking for us," Dojo warned, "here's the serpent's tail, the reversing mirror and the falcon eye," he said stuffing them into Rai's coat, "Omi, use the shroud of shadows to hide all of you after you exit the restaurant," he instructed, "and most important, don't go back to the temple."

"Don't go back to the temple?" Omi asked, "why?"

"You kids dumb or deaf," Dojo snapped, "go!"

"But I don't understand," Kimiko said, "I was told the sapphire dragon was safely hidden away coated in sooth."

"Well it's not anymore," Dojo said, "now go."

"What about…" Omi started.

"You'll be clued in by Ashley later!" Dojo exploded, "go!"

Just then the curtain lining the booth was torn off. Standing there was Chase in his reptilian form.

"I thought you said we were being chased by the sapphire dragon," Rai stated.

It suddenly appeared behind Chase.

"Anymore dumb questions?" Dojo asked, "run!" he shouted and shot soot in the sapphire dragon's face.

The dragon roared as Chase angrily slashed a still small sized Dojo in the chest.

"Dojo!" Omi screamed.

Rai looked on in horror. Then he felt someone dig into his coat.

"Which Wu do we use to go?" Kimiko asked her voice sounding void of emotion.

"Go!" Omi exploded, "we're not…" he started, "Rai, get her away!" he shouted.

"What…why?" Rai asked.

Kimiko grabbed the necessary Wu and they went through the walls and were soon with Ashley.

"She's gone too!" Ashley screamed seeing Kimiko's empty eyes, "Chase has them too!"

"Kimiko?" Rai asked and she didn't answer, "Kimiko!" he shouted shaking her.

"Master's coming," Kimiko said, "you'll be his soon."

"Rai she's gone," Ashley said, "we have to go before he gets here," she said desperately.

"Who?" Rai demanded, "who's doing all this?"

"Hello everyone," a voice said over the intercom, "if you don't know me, you will soon," he continued.

"Hannibal Bean!" Omi and Rai cried in unison.

"He has a wu that controls the blue dragon thingie and another that turns people into his mindless slaves," Ashley said tearfully.

"The Emperor Scorpion and the Zing Zom-Bone," Omi recalled, "the first controls the Sapphire Dragon and later turns anything vulnerable into mindless zombies obedient only to the bone's current holder."

"Meaning?" Ashley asked.

"That we have to go before he gets us," Omi said, "come on Rai," he ordered.

"No," Rai refused.

"Then I'm sorry," Omi said, "Changing Chopsticks," he shouted pulling a Sheng Gong Wu from his pocket.

Rai was suddenly the size of a mouse. Omi quickly tied him up with string and slipped him into his pocket. Ignoring all of Rai's angry cursing.

"Let's go," Omi said firmly.

"Clay helped him," Ashley revealed.

Omi froze.

"He…he…we were studying when the noise broke out in the yard and he told me to hide," Ashley said tearfully, "I snuck out to help and saw…and saw…"

"Saw what Ashley?" Omi asked, "please tell me," he begged.

"I saw him kill Master Fung!" Ashley wailed, "he even licked the blood off his fingers as that dragon slithered up to him," she added.

"Maybe he was…" Omi started.

"His eyes were fine," Ashley said, "I even heard Hannibal talking to him as I hid behind a pillar," she said, "they've been planning it for months," she revealed, "Clay's truly gone evil, maybe he always was," she said her voice oozing with agony.

"Master Fung," Omi said tearfully then heard another crash, "come on we have to go!" he shouted and pulled a sobbing Ashley along.

Soon Hannibal Bean exited the restaurant.

"Hello Kimiko," Hannibal said.

"Hello Master," Kimiko responded.

"Oh I never tire of that," Hannibal said with a laugh, "but first," he said taking out a black and gold shield that had a ruby center piece and was split in two, "let's make this more interesting," he said as he used the wu and turned into Clay, "did she tell them that Clay killed Master Fung?" he asked his slave.

"Yes Master," Kimiko responded.

"Oh that's only better coming from one other person," Hannibal said, "Chase?"

"You called Master?" Chase asked.

"Oh yes!" Hannibal declared, "I'm definitely taking over the world this time!"

_**Chapter Completed**_

Sorry for the wait. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Step?

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

_Chapter 14: The Next Step?_

(Midnight at Hannibal Bean's Hideout)

"You attacked the Temple!" Jack shouted, "when you asked me to get Wuya to magic a few wu so that Dojo couldn't detect them you said nothing about attacking the temple!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Hannibal Bean countered, "you sound like a sissy boy, not a villain."

"I am not a sissy boy," Jack protested, "if I knew you'd do this I would've told Ashley the truth," he muttered.

Hannibal's eyes shrunk to slits.

"Truth about what?" Hannibal Bean asked.

"What, oh nothing," Jack said trying to shrug it off.

"Tell me Jack," Hannibal Bean instructed, "don't let me have to get violent," he said and Chase stepped forward snarling.

"Ok, ok," Jack said quickly, "Ashley had asked me about Clay, if I knew anything that could explain his behaviour," he confessed.

Hannibal Bean frowned.

"And would've told her given a second chance?" Hannibal Bean asked darkly.

"What, me?" Jack asked, "of course not."

"You better not," Hannibal Bean said, "make no mistake, you betray me and I won't make you a slave," he said, "I'll make you an obituary!" he roared.

Jack whimpered and scampered into a corner.

"When I take over the world," Hannibal Bean said, "anyone who disobeys me by treason," he said, "will be immediately executed," he declared, "and immediately doesn't mean painlessly," he said making a point to look Jack straight in the eye.

"Got it," Jack squeaked.

Hannibal Bean laughed maniacally.

_The World is mine, _Hannibal thought.

"Can I interrupt these proceedings?" a man asked stepping in.

"Oh yes Mr. Tohomiko," Hannibal said, "come in."

--

(7 a.m. in the Forest)

"You haven't forgiven me," Omi observed.

"I'll never forgive you!" Rai raged, "you made me leave Kimiko," he said, "I bet if it were Master Fung, you would've stayed."

Omi's face grew dark.

"Death has grasped the great Master Fung," Omi reminded him, "I'm certain you don't wish for him and Kimiko to switch spaces."

"Places," Ashley corrected in a small voice.

"We have no time to exact bingo, I mean lingo," Omi responded.

Ashley let out a small laugh. Soon she was coughing. Rai patted her on the back.

"I haven't been able to communicate with Jack," Ashley said hoarsely, "do you think something happened to him?" she asked fearfully.

"Spicer can take care of himself," Omi said dismissively, "I think," he added.

Ashley started to cry.

"Boy, you're real comforting," Rai said sarcastically.

"Hey I didn't kill Master Fung and betray the Xiaolin Warriors!" Omi exploded.

Rai's face fell. Soon Omi's did too.

"I'm sorry I did the shouting," Omi apologized, "you didn't make Clay do what he did," he said.

"I know," Rai responded, "I guess he was right to leave the Xiaolin Warriors after all," he said sadly, "the Clay we knew is gone," he said more boldly, "if we se him again, we have eliminate him," he said seriously.

"Kill first ask questions later," Ashley summarized.

"Hmm," Omi said.

"Come on Omi, he murdered Master Fung," Rai insisted, "he killed your family," he added.

All the teachings of peace and the value of another life immediately flew out of his head. His mind finally conquered by the hatred and agony overflowing from his heart.

"Clay will be destroyed," Omi declared, "and unlike Wuya, he won't have anything left behind to return with."

Rai looked at Omi worriedly.

_Did I do the right thing? _Rai wondered.

--

(2pm at a Gym)

Tubbimura ran on the treadmill. He knew most would be shocked that he exercised. But he needed to be fit to complete a lot of the fighting moves he did when on assignment. His trainers Kim-Kim, Gorgon and Rebecca Flockart ensured he got his money's worth.

"Keep going Tubby baby," Kim-Kim cheered wearing her usual white and cheerleading outfit, "twenty more minutes!"

"Your session's been cut short."

"Sit and wait your turn!" Kim-Kim exploded as her shoulder-length pink hair stood on end.

She was immediately turned into a frog.

Seeing this Tubbimura immediately pulled out his ear plugs.

"So that's how you stand her cheering," Wuya realized.

"She's a good trainer," Tubbimura said, "but listening to her too long makes you wish you could find the helium she breathes and cut her off," he admitted.

Wuya laughed. Then she noticed Tubbimura was frowning at her.

"Oh come on," Wuya said, "you still remember that?"

"You accused me of sleeping with Chase," Tubbimura pointed out.

"I accused him," Wuya corrected, "and it was only to snip off his manhood," she said, "it's not like I have a reason to snip off yours," she added, "right?" she asked suspiciously.

Tubbimura paled.

_If she finds out that I helped Chase get dirt on her I'm dead, _Tubbimura thought.

"Of course not Wuya," Tubbimura said feigning innocence, "is there anyway I can be of service?" he asked.

"Yes," Wuya responded.

_Idiot, I figured out you ratted me out ages ago. If I never saw any future use for you I would've killed him on the spot. But since waking up from that cursed dagger's grip without Chase's help drained almost all my powers. I can't face Hannibal alone. And I need to wait a month before I get full use of them. If I didn't have my crystal ball I wouldn't have enough power to figure out all that's happened. Hannibal won't give me a month to prepare and if he asks Chase about me while he's under control of that bone wu, I'm toast. _Wuya thought.

"Let's go," Wuya said and Tubbimura followed immediately.

"Anyone seen Kim-Kim?" Gorgon a deep voiced black body builder asked, "Kim-Kim!" he screamed upon seeing a frog with pink hair croak.

--

(8pm at the Temple Ruins)

"Don't go."

"You said yourself it's dangerous."

"What if they think you're evil?"

"Good luck young one."

"It's okay," Clay said to the students and monks alike, "I was able to destroy the Ying-Yang yoyo that Hannibal was using to manipulate my feelings," he reminded them, "if I could face that challenge, I can face this one."

"Of course," a monk said, "we will be moving the children to a safer place," he told Clay, "but Clay, be ware if your friends think you're the enemy," he added.

"I know," Clay said sadly, "especially if Ashley finds them and still thinks I killed Master Fung."

_**Chapter Completed**_

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.


	15. Chapter 15: Slowly but Surely

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter 15: Slowly but Surely

(9:30pm in a cave)

There was static over the receiver as Ashley tried to get Jack again.

_Come on Jack, _Ashley begged

"Hello?"

"Jack it's you!" Ashley cried happily.

"Ash…I don't care if you're life's at risk," Jack told her, "never try to contact me again," he snapped and blocked his frequency.

Ashley dropped her receiver and fell to her knees.

"Ashley?" Rai asked.

"He hates me," Ashley said softly.

"What?" Rai asked confused.

"He hates me!" Ashley screamed waking Omi up.

"Is it my time to be the watch?" Omi asked looking around anxiously.

"No," Rai responded, "what do you mean…wait, were you trying to contact your boyfrie…" he started, "tell me I'm having a nightmare."

"He hates me," Ashley repeated sobbing.

"What is this about hate?" Omi asked, "is there still the friction?"

"No," Rai said red faced, "Jack said he hated her or something," he revealed, "what a jerk, she's been trying to get him for hours," he pointed out.

"He even blocked his frequency," Ashley moaned, "why is he so mad?"

"Maybe Hannibal got to him," Omi suggested.

"But those under the control of that bone don't express emotions," Ashley explained, "you saw Kimiko," she said, "and Chase only shows any emotion when he snarls."

A silence fell over the three students.

"Bad timing?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Rai admitted, "but you didn't plan to say that," he added.

"I hope we can save Kimiko," Omi said, "and save the world," he added.

"Me too buddy," Rai said hugging him, "me too."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Hannibal Bean's Hideout)

"How could you!" Kimiko shrieked.

"Be quiet," Mr. Tohomiko snapped, "you never understood the full concept of business!"

"Business!" Kimiko shouted, "you're dealing with a crook!" she raged.

"I'm dealing with the soon to be ruler of the free world," Mr. Tohomiko pointed out.

"It won't be free," Kimiko said, "we're all going to be slaves."

"No," Mr. Tohomiko said kindly, "darling I did this for us," he told her, "I had no choice, he's too powerful to stop."

"No, he's just as powerful as he's able to get people to work for him," Kimiko responded, "I'm ashamed of you," she declared.

Mr. Tohomiko gasped. Then he hung his head.

"I admit it, I'm a coward," Mr. Tohomiko said sadly, "but what can I do?" he asked, "only one other person here isn't under Hannibal's magical control, that's not enough to escape."

"Who is it?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

"The Spicer boy, I do some business with his family," Mr. Tohomiko said, "snobbish bunch," he added.

"Jack is more of a wimp than a snob," Kimiko muttered.

"I'm not so sure," Mr. Tohomiko said, "he did express open displeasure about Hannibal attacking the temple and even insinuated that he would've told Ashley about something involving Clay."

"What about Clay?" Kimiko asked, "and wait…Ashley?"

"I'm not sure about any of it," Mr. Tohomiko admitted, "but it must've been important because Hannibal broke out into a rage and threatened to turn Jack into an orbituary if he ever betrayed him," he stated.

"Obituary?" Kimiko asked, "well that must've scared Jack senseless."

"It did," Mr. Tohomiko told her.

"So what do we do?" Kimiko asked feeling disheartened.

Mr. Tohomiko thought hard.

"You escape," Mr. Tohomiko suggested, "find someone who can help defeat Hannibal Bean."

"But dad…" Kimiko started.

"Don't worry about me," Mr. Tohomiko told her, "Hannibal won't harm me as long as he believes I'm faithful to him."

"Oh dad," Kimiko said and cried.

Mr. Tohomiko hugged his daughter tightly.

"Please help undo my mistake," Mr. Tohomiko said and kissed her on the head, "now go," he said kindly but firmly.

Kimiko nodded and slipped out.

_Best of luck dear daughter,_ Mr. Tohomiko thought.

* * *

(Midnight in an overcrowded cargo hold)

Jack looked through more and more packages desperately.

"If I don't find it soon I'm out of here," Jack declared.

Half an hour later his watch beeped. It had done so three times before.

"My holographic image can't buy me anymore time," Jack stated, "if I'm not back in twenty minutes, I'm dead."

Just then Jack saw what he was looking for. A black chest emanating a slight bluish glow. He slowly pulled it out of the clutter and picked it open. Inside sat a small sapphire statue Dojo.

Jack whooped then covered his mouth.

_What am I stupid? _Jack chastised himself.

He took out a bag of soot and attached a timer on it. He then let out a whimper and left.

In three minutes the timer beeped and the bag of soot exploded.

A coughing Dojo soon emerged. He saw the empty bag and busted timer.

"What the heck's going on here?" Dojo questioned, "oh no, the kids," he said and hurried out, "why am I on a ship?" he wondered as he transformed and flew off.

_**Chapter Completed**_

Sorry for the late update.


	16. Chapter 16: Things Take a Turn

A Modern Red Riding Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.

Chapter 16: Things Take a Turn

(Noon at an abandoned beach)

Clay pulled off the Gills of Hamachi as he neared land. To others it looked like just a collar, but this Shen gong wu gave the wearer the ability to breathe under water and physical fish like characteristics.

_It's just luck that Dojo had sensed a wu here as well as at the restaurant,_ Clay thought_, he had planned to get this one afterwards. It's a good thing I overheard or I'd have no idea where to look._

Clay hurried towards a cave and searched for hours. In the parts covered by water, he used the collar but came up empty.

"I have to rest," Clay aid and climbed unto the driest part of the damp cave, "guess I'll relax and eat here," he said taking out food and a fresh set of clothes.

He thought about the others; especially the now deceased Master Fung. Hannibal Bean had finally done the unforgivable. He knew the villain hated Master Fung, but to murder him so brutally? And worse make it look like someone the monk knew did it – in others words Clay himself. It just seemed impossible to believe.

_Then again, he was the one who made Chase become a monster,_ Clay added.

As soon as he was dry and ate his ration of food, he burst into tears. His master was dead, his closest friends may want to kill him and he couldn't find the damn wu he was looking for.

"I can't give up," Clay said tearfully, "everyone back at the temple, my friends when they figure this all out, and the world's depending on me," he told himself, "boy I wish I could make a fire in here," he said as the cave got colder.

He decided to try and meditate. Maybe it would help him concentrate and take his mind off the cold.

Three hours later he opened his eyes and saw Dojo.

The dragon looked pensive in his tiny form.

"Fung's really gone isn't he?" Dojo asked him.

Clay looked away. He knew Dojo must've gone to the temple first before seeking him out.

"How did you know to come here?" Clay asked instead of answering.

Dojo smiled sadly. He knew Clay was avoiding confirming Master Fung's death. He just thought he and his latest master had more time. It was tough being a dragon who outlived so many people.

_Maybe the Sapphire Dragon has a right to be so nasty,_ Dojo thought.

"The monks and kids said you were going to try and find the others as well as a way to defeat Hannibal Bean," Dojo said the last two words with a snarl, "I was headed for the others first following the changing chop sticks," he continued, "when I realized you wouldn't go there defenceless, knowing they might want to kill you based off what Ashley witnessed," he said, "I can't imagine Omi right now," he trailed off, "so I went searching for activated wu and this is the third place I've searched."

"Did you bring any with you?" Clay asked anxiously.

"I have the second one, the first one was kind of whisked off," Dojo confessed.

" By who?" Clay asked.

"Tubbimura if you'd believe it," Dojo told him.

"He's working for Hannibal?" Clay asked incredulously.

"I don't think so," Dojo said, "he didn't seem interested in fighting me and said his client was female."

"Female?" Clay wondered, "wait...Wuya!"

"Oh no, if she and Hannibal Bean are working together we're toast," Dojo said panicked.

"I doubt it," Clay disagreed, "if so why would Tubbimura be in a hurry?" he asked, "I know Hannibal thinks he has use beat," he pointed out, "most likely Wuya isn't looking forward to Hannibal's new world order either."

"Who would?" Dojo agreed.

Clay rose to his feet. He'd rested enough. Now was tme for action.

"Help me find the wu Dojo," Clay said seriously.

"You got it," Dojo said and minutes later Clay was pulling off the collar as he dropped two Shen Gong Wu beside him.

Dojo xheered and grabbed the one shaped like a bow with a diamond on the middle.

"I'd think you'd be happier with Sweet Baby Among Us," Clay said picking up the other wu that was a small baby statue, "when we use this one it will turn into a giant, we'll have a fighting chance with it on our side."

"And what would you do if the Sapphire Dragon blew on it?" Dojo countered, "or even better if Hannibal copied the giant baby with the Moby Morpher?"

Clay froze. He hadn't thought about any of that.

"Don't worry about Sapphy, i've got soot ready and he won't surprise me next time," Dojo declared, "both of us however will find this wu handy,"

"Which Shen Gong Wu is it?" Clay asked.

"Rio Reverso, this bow will turn anything back to its original form," Dojo told him, "we have to watch it around the golden baby but Hannibal can't fool us by changing form anymore," he said.

Clay whooped. Then he went red and looked away.

"Glad to see you're happy," Dojo said, "now Tubbimura and Wuya got the Shadow Slicer, it creates holographic images of the user," he said, "but I got a nice one too, Fancy Feet," he help up a pair of winged sandals, "the person in possession of this one can move at great speeds across far distances," he stated, "good for you when I go off to find my blue and shiny dragon pal," he added with a grin.

Clay hugged Dojo tight.

"Thank you for coming," Clay said crying, "I was beginning to lose hope."

"And I'm losing air," Dojo croaked.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Hannibal Bean's Hideout)

Jack screamed and Chase clawed his back again. He was in his underwear and chained to a wall. After returning in time from freeing Dojo, he decided to do one more daring act. He destroyed the Zing-Zong Bone.

Now he was paying the price.

"I told you I'd kill you if you betrayed me," Hannibal Bean roared, "and like I said, it's not painless," he added.

"Chase please," Jack begged, "you're no longer under the influence of the Zing-Zong bone, please have mercy."

Chase responded by digging his claws in deeper.

"You stole Wuya from me," Chase snarled, "I don't care about Hannibal's plans," he said, "he promised to leave Wuya and I alone," he told Jack, "and that I can slash you as long as I want," he revealed, "as long as I don't kill you before your execution," he added and cut the side of Jack's face.

"Aahhh!" Jack screamed.

"Back, chest and legs only Chase," Hannibal reminded him, "I want him recognizable when I execute him tonight on live radio and television."

"What?" Jack croaked, "AAH! AAH!" he screamed as Chase clawed him even more, "stop!" he shrieked and peed himself for the thirtieth time, "Chase pl..ple...plea...aahh! Han have mercy! Oh God!"

Hannibal only laughed as Jack's screams rose to an even higher crescendo.

* * *

(1pm in the Woods)

Rai, Ashley and Omi walked through the woods in silence. They were completely lost.

"We have no idea where Hannibal's new lair is," Ashley pointed out, "how are we going to find him?"

"I don't know," Rai admitted, "but we can't give up."

"We have to find him and Clay," Omi said coldly from the back.

Rai looked at the bald young monk worriedly.

_Now I know telling him to think about revenge was a bad idea,_ Rai thought, _now even I have doubts about killing Clay on sight_.

Suddenly Ashley's receiver crackled to life.

"Hello, hello anyone?" Kimiko's voice cam through desperately, "please I've been trying for hours!"

"Kimiko?" Rai asked grabbing it off Ashley's waist, "are you okay, where are you?"

"Wait," Omi said, "how do we know it's the real Kimiko?"

Rai glared but Omi was defiant.

Rai sighed and decided to check.

"Kimiko, why did you go bald?" Rai asked as the test.

"What!" Kimiko shouted.

"Clay could've told Hannibal about that," Ashley mouthed.

"Okay, okay," Rai said, "why did I have you brought to a mountain top and at what time?" he asked instead.

"Mountai..." Kimiko started, "you mean when I nearly froze to death because you were too chicken to ask me out during daylight hours?"

Rai blushed heavily as the others overheard and laughed.

"Not the way I'd put it," Rai said testily, "but close enough, hi Kimiko," he said.

"Hey Rai," Kimiko said softly, "I'm hiding in the basement of an abandoned house a few miles from Hannibal Bean's latest hideout," she revealed, "please come and get me, I stole this walkie talkie but I'm completely defenceless."

"How did you get out?" Rai pressed.

"My dad let me go, he made a deal with that evil bean," Kimiko confessed.

"What!" Rai shouted, "oh wait, Omi wants to say something."

Omi took he receiver from Rai carefully.

"Clay murdered Master Fung," Omi told her.

Kimiko went dead silent.

"Hey! A hi could've been a start!" Rai exploded.

"No time for your rhyming (he means 'whining')," Omi snapped.

Ashley and Rai were completely confused.

Kimiko just sighed.

"Um Omi, you do remember that Hannibal can..." Kimiko started but everything went to static.

Ashley took it and tried to get Kimiko back. It was nearly ten minutes before Kimiko's voice came through. But just barely.

"Hannibal's hired goons burst in earlier and I dropped it," Kimiko explained through high static, "I think they're tracking me, I have to ditch the walkie talkie," she told them.

"But we just found you!" Rai shouted as he grabbed the receiver from Ashley, "don't go."

"I have to," Kimiko said sadly, "I'll tell you where the hideout is first."

Kimiko gave the details.

"Goodbye Rai, Ashley, Omi," Kimiko said and then there was only silence.

Rai fell to his knees.

"Now I know how you felt with Jack," Rai told Ashley and curled into a ball.

_**Chapter Completed**_

I Hope you all like the latest chapter. I updated: January 30, 2011. Last update: October 6, 2009.


End file.
